


Can We Do This?

by LilianaSnow



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Childbirth, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Days, Enemas, Eventual Smut, Fluff, For Science!, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Making Love, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rimming, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sleepy Cuddles, The Enemas Are Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Maxx knew that they wouldn't get the funding.But then he saw the advertisement.





	Can We Do This?

Maxx sat in front of Cody, clutching the page in his hand.

"They need test subjects. We need money. They pay a lot of cash for this."

"Do you know the requirements? I don't think you can do it, Maxx, you've never done anything like this before."

"Please. They'll pay for the expenses-"

"You'll have to be able to deal with all of these things, they have tests for this! I don't want you to feel bad if you can't pass."

"Cody. Please. For me?"

Cody looked into those green eyes- those green eyes that had given everything. Maxx had wanted kids forever. He was within age and health requirements. The government would pay for all medical procedures done within the trial time, as well as pay them for participation. Cody knew all of this- he'd read it too.

"Fine. We can try."

* * *

"So, the requirements we need to work on will be high pain tolerance." Maxx had just gotten the results back from his first round of testing- since these were all fixable things, he had been allowed a second chance in one year.

"How are we going to work on that?" Cody asked kindly, ready and willing to help Maxx achieve his goal.

"Enemas, for the cramps. They gave us a test that mimicked the cramps from in the first trimester of women, and I failed- not by much, but I failed. And the longer I can keep up the better. That'll help a lot."

"Oh... Um, okay. We'll start whenever."

"Great! My safeword'll be 'dragonfruit.' Tonight at 8."

"No, not today whenever! Next week whenever."

"Cody, please. I have a year- only a year- to find my limit and push past it."

"You don't want to push yourself too hard-"

"I'll tap out if I absolutely have to. Please, Cody." Maxx's eyes were wide and tearful. "I need this. Please say you'll help me."

And Cody couldn't say no, could he?

So that night, Maxx lay on his back with his fingers curled around the towel they had lain out. He could hear the water running in the bathroom. He had a blanket on over his nude form, to help preserve his modesty. Just in case one of the other guys came into the room on accident. He whimpered as he thought of the pain he'd experience. He most definitely was not ready for this.

When Cody came in, he locked the door behind himself. He looked over Maxx with a soft look in his eyes, watching him shiver from some combination of nerves and cold. He hung the bag up- just out of Maxx's line of sight, and started massaging warmth into his body. Maxx looked up at him.

"Cody, you'll listen if I safeword, right?"

"Of course I'll listen." He smoothed back his hair and gently kissed his temple. "I always listen to you."

_Because Maxx liked it to feel strange, he liked to explore and feel alive, but Cody hated seeing the pain that came with it. He would always let him safeword or tell him no. Cody stepped up into this position because Maxx loved it, but if Maxx didn't love it Cody wouldn't do it._

Cody gently fingered him open, using copious amounts of lube to ease the pain. He inserted the nozzle and offered him a small, kind smile. Maxx relaxed underneath him, nodding to signal that it was okay to start the enema.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please."

Cody started the flow of the water into his lover and drummer, gently rubbing Maxx's stomach and chest. Cody wanted to be there for him as much as he could. When the cramping started, Maxx whined loudly, despite it being much less than the cramps he'd had to tap out for earlier. Cody kept going, knowing he hadn't tapped out yet.

Maxx took half of the bag before he looked to his boyfriend. "Fuck, dragonfruit,  _dragonfruit..._ " he whimpered, hand flying to his stomach.

Cody immediately stopped the enema, going to him. "Maxxie, what do you need?"

Maxx hissed for a moment, rubbing his stomach. "No more, I can't take more. Just... wait. Give me a minute. I'm gonna hold this for a little while. Then please, please help me to get this out."

"Okay, baby." Cody swapped out the nozzle for a plug, then held his free hand, kissing his temple. "I'm so proud of you. You're doing fantastic. You're so strong, Maxxie, good job."

After about ten minutes, Cody helped him stand up and held him close. Maxx leaned on him. They walked slowly to the bathroom. Maxx got onto the toilet. Maxx sobbed and spread his legs.

"Cody get it out, help me please." He leaned forward and grabbed Cody. "Please."

"Shh, I'll get it, I've got it." Cody reached underneath him and gripped the plug, slowly pulling it out and tossing it into the sink. He turned to leave, but Max gripped his hand.

"Stay." Maxx waited for him to make eye contact before unclenching, feeling the release plummet out. He turned red with embarrassment. "Oh god... Hurts..."

Cody gently rubbed his side. "Good job, you did so well." He gently pulled him close and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, Maxxie."

He gently cleaned up Maxx's hole, then ran water for a nice, warm shower. He gently washed Maxx's hair, pressing kisses and praises to his temple while he rinsed him off. He slowly, carefully washed the sore drummer's body, then kissed every inch of skin when it was rinsed off. Maxx leaned on him, humming content and thankful.

After he was cleaned off, Cody turned off the water and wrapped a soft, warm, fluffy towel around him. He lifted him up and out of the tub, carrying him back to their room. He gently dried him off, then helped him pull on clothes and cuddled him for the rest of the night. He made Maxx's favorite food in the morning, staying with him all day watching stupid movies and listening to Blink 182.

* * *

Maxx looked up techniques to deal with the pain, curling close to Cody after their fifth bi-weekly enema. They had gotten into the rhythm of it fairly easily- every other Friday, they would do the enema. He would be filled up until he safeworded, or one day when he was able to deal with it until all of the water was in him, and then hold it in for as long as he could. Once he was ready, they'd go to the bathroom for the release and the shower. Then they'd cuddle close all night and all the next day.

Now. Maxx was trying to just deal with the pain. He wanted to be able to take it. He wanted to be good for Cody and to be able to bring life into the world. He wanted everything he could get.

He learned that encouragement would help, that more rewards would be better than none. And that he should always go just over his limit.

"So extra cookies. You want to eat just cookies for Saturday, right?" Cody asked, half joking but thoroughly ready for Maxx to say yes.

"That might work."

* * *

It was Maxx's last enema before they went to take the test. He was breathing slowly in and out as his stomach started to curve. Cody was gripping his hand and keeping an eye on the enema bag, gently whispering praise and encouragement to him.

"Cramping'll start soon, baby, you're doing so well. You always take so much. I'm proud of you."

Maxx nodded, eyes starting to tear up. "Owww... It's started."

Cody kissed his forehead. "It's okay, I've got you." He gently rubbed his arm, the touch gentle and encouraging. "Just say when, you'll be okay."

Maxx started to cry softly, gripping Cody tightly. "Fuck... It hurts... Cody it hurts so bad..."

"Honey, it's okay, tell me when you need to stop."

Maxx cried out, hiding his face. "Don't stop it. Please, it hurts but don't stop it."

Cody kissed his temple lightly. "I know baby, I won't stop it unless you safeword."

Maxx sobbed loudly as the bag continued to empty into him. He held Cody close, whimpering.

After a few hours, the bag was empty for the third time. Maxx had taken it all, and he watched Cody put the nozzle away.

Because of the pain, he had hardly noticed the plug being used to replace the nozzle, but he was grateful. He was holding all of the water, cramping up a storm, and crying rather loudly. But Cody was there, rubbing the curve and kissing his face. He was letting him squeeze his hand during the worst of the pain. He was humming and singing softly, kissing his cheek lightly. He was being perfect and supportive, and Maxx could already feel a baby kicking in his belly.

When the pain became too much, Maxx told Cody he was ready to go empty out.

They walked slowly to the bathroom, Maxx pressed close to Cody in an attempt to stay upright. Their bandmates had vacated the property for Maxx's privacy- Cody had made sure that none of them was going to be back before the next day.

Every few steps, they had to stop walking so that Maxx could ride out another peak of pain. He sobbed each time, Cody gently pulling him close so that he could let it out. when they finally got into the bathroom, Maxx felt another peak increasing in his bowel while Cody gently tugged out the plug. He waited until Cody's hand was out of the way before unclenching, moaning with relief as he felt the water exit his body.

Cody started the shower, then helped Maxx in. He gently washed his hair, mumbling praises to him. He massaged him while he cleaned him up, very happily rinsing him.

They were curled close on the couch, shirtless and asleep, when Dan and Zach came home.

* * *

Maxx closed his eyes, the last thing he saw before going under Cody's worried and supportive expression. They'd been approved and now he was getting the first treatment- an implant of tissue that would be able to produce the placenta should Maxx get knocked up.

When he woke up, sore and still tired, Cody was sitting next to him and humming absently, rubbing his arm. From the fact that Maxx could feel his spine crack when he tried to move, and the extremely greasy hair falling in front of Cody's eyes, Maxx guessed he'd been out for a few days and that Cody had kept close as possible.

"C-Cody?" he tried to say. It came out like a whimper.

"Maxx? You're awake?" Cody looked at him with a smile. "I was so worried!" He kissed his forehead.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days, you ass. Four days!"

"I'm sorry." Maxx gripped his hand weakly. "I'll try not to do it again."

"You had better. I was so damn scared."

* * *

Maxx smiled softly while Cody gently rubbed his shoulders while they spoke to Dan and Zach.

"So no more playing for a few weeks?" Dan asked.

"I'm not allowed to drum until it's healed." Maxx sounded a little sad. "But it's worth it, I think. We got some extra cash. And I might be able to have kids someday! Nobody else has done it yet though, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

"Okay." Zach smiled. "So what else do you need to do?"

"Once I'm healed, I'm going to be put on a regular injection, but once I know how to function on those I'll be fine."

"And this is the reason that you said we could stop triple shifting? This shit's gotta be expensive."

"All of it is government funded, and we're getting compensation checks for the inconvenience."

"It's gotta be hard on you," Dan said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay..."

"You're doing fantastic, Maxxie." Cody kissed the top of his head, gently rubbing his side. "I'm proud of you."

Maxx blushed, looking up at his friends. "It's a bit difficult but I can do it with love and support from you guys."

"Well of course! You're our best friend, we'll help you out." Dan smiled. "Just don't get all hormonal on us, it's not like you."

Maxx laughed. "Of course not. I'm not gonna change. Much."

* * *

Maxx lay in the unfamiliar room, legs open while the doctors poked and prodded at him. They had regionalized the area they would need to inject. Only problem- it was up his ass. And Cody wasn't allowed to be there.

"Well, Mr. Danziger, are you ready for your first injection?"

"I think so." Maxx sighed. "Nervous, I guess. I don't have my boyfriend here. I never had to do these without help."

"I understand. But once you've got this, you can go home to your boyfriend."

Maxx nodded. "Okay. Let's get it over with."

The thin, cold metal slid into him, making him wince slightly. It punctured him and he hissed. The injection hurt just a little bit, but it was over within minutes. When he got home, Maxx collapsed into Cody's arms. "Cody, I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Cody kissed his head and picked him up. "Let's go upstairs for cuddles, m'kay?"

"Okay." He snuggled close. He was asleep within moments.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. Maxx had gotten the last shot he needed before he was allowed to start trying for his baby. When he got home, Cody was the only one there. There was a romantic candle-lit dinner on the table, and Cody, gently took his arm and led him to his seat.

"Awww, babe!" Maxx cooed as Cody pulled out the chair. "Thank you so much!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Cody kissed his cheek and sat down.

They ate, Maxx smiling lovestruck at Cody the entire time. They made small talk and joked easily, holding hands across the table. When they'd had their fill, Cody pulled Maxx gently into his arms. Maxx hummed contently when Cody's lips, soft, warm and inviting, met his. His head filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling and he started to feel slightly aroused. He pressed himself close and inhaled the scent that was Cody- something warm and light and bubbly and sweet. He felt intoxicated by that scent.

Cody gently pulled him off his feet, carefully taking him upstairs. He gently deposited Maxx on the bed, smiling at him.

"There are things I want to do to you, to make you feel amazing, do you consent?" Cody asked softly.

"Please, I want you."

Cody nodded, gently pushing Maxx's clothes off of him and kissing the skin that was now being exposed. He gently licked at his sensitive neck, loving the small groan it drew from him. He worked his way down slowly, kissing his abdomen. When Maxx was finally fully naked, Cody lifted his leg over his shoulder while he gently licked at Maxx's hole. Maxx moaned happily, gripping at Cody's hair. Cody worked softly at him, loving the sounds Maxx was making for him. He took his time to taste and enjoy his lover.

"C-Cody... Mnnn..."

"I love you so much, Maxxie. I love the way you taste," he whispered, hot breath making Maxx moan more. "I love the way you sound. I love the way you love me. I love the way you let me love you."

As Cody continued to open him up with his tongue, he started to slick up his fingers with some actual lube. He gently worked his fingers in, opening him up more so that it was painless. Maxx loved it when he got this gentle treatment. He loved the kind, meaningful looks that Cody would give him, the way he would be filled to the brim not only with Cody, but with pleasure and warmth.

When he was open, Cody pulled away, for just long enough to push into him. Maxx moaned happily, reaching up to grab his shoulders. Cody gently rolled his hips, stimulating Maxx's sensitive prostate and the area that he had been punctured. He touched Maxx in all the places that he knew he liked, doing his absolute best to fill Maxx with bliss. Maxx let himself go limp, enjoying each wave of euphoria. He sighed at the sweet and sensual nature of Cody's hands and motion, moaning louder and louder.

When Maxx released, it was messy and long, with a loud, satisfied moan. Cody finished with him, gently whispering sweet nothings and kissing his shoulders gently. He pulled out when Maxx was ready to, and they curled up for bed.

* * *

Maxx threw up for the twelfth day in a row, Cody gently rubbing his back. He kissed his head and whispered encouragement until Maxx finished dry heaving, smiling up at the singer. "I'm pregnant. I'm fucking pregnant. Thank you."

"Of course, Maxxie."

* * *

They were sitting together in the living room, drinking water and joking with Dan and Zach. All of a sudden, Maxx set his cup down and grabbed Cody's hand, placing it firmly on his belly. Cody looked confused for a moment, then broke into a wide grin.

"He's kicking, he's kicking!" Cody told their bandmates.

 Maxx nearly sobbed as he threw his arms around Cody, whispering 'We did it we did it we did it' like he still couldn't believe it, like this was some dream he never wanted to wake up from. He curled close and kept one hand on Cody's, feeling the little baby kick away at him fingers.

"Yeah we did. Good job, Maxxie." Cody gently kissed his forehead. "Good job."

* * *

Maxx whimpered as the doctors put the needle in his back. The epidural was a little late. He was already in agony.

"Maxxie, it's okay, I got you, it's okay," Cody whispered, holding his hand tightly. "Squeeze as hard as you like. I'll be here for you, always."

There were bright lights behind Maxx's eyes. His thighs trembled like earthquakes from the sheer effort he was putting into the task at hand. Cody's hand took more and more strain as the hours grew on, dully throbbing to Maxx's heartbeat. Maxx screamed in agony at three points, doing his best to push his way through the pain. After an impossibly hard push, Maxx could hear a slight cry, and there was no pain beyond the echoes of the previous pain.

"Baby, I want my baby," he whimpered, letting go of Cody and reaching out. "Give me my baby."

The umbilical cord was cut, and Maxx pulled his son close to his chest. He gently rubbed his baby's back and hummed lightly. Cody took hold of his hand and started crying happily. They had been the first couple to do it. Their baby was the first baby to make it this long in a male body. And now Maxx was happily coddling a newborn.

"Congratulations." The doctor sounded as if he couldn't believe it.

* * *

They were getting ready to go on tour. Maxx was teaching a two year old Dragan how to tap out the rhythm of a song. Cody was packing cookies for the trip.

"Babe, can you add pears to the bag?" Maxx asked in a tone that said, 'ask me more.'

"Um... Why?" Cody asked, reaching for the fruit.

"I'm pregnant again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to name the kid something that meant 'auspicious,' but then I found out that the name Swastik means 'auspicious.' So I switched to 'dear' and found 'Dragan.'


End file.
